


Nature Versus Nurture

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [39]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Mind Control, Noncon Themes, Nonconsensual kissing, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Hired guns and no-name thugs don't pose quite the threat that super villains do.





	Nature Versus Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for all proper trigger warnings.
> 
> This fic is set a bit after Batgirl: Year One.
> 
> Prompt from femslash100:
> 
> DCU: Batgirl/Ivy - helping her garden grow

Batman was cognitive dissonance personified. Barbara had to study his villains and know their every move before they made them, but she was only allowed to fight hired guns and no-names.

He probably had a point in this case.

Remembering was about as natural as breathing for Barbara, yet the layout of her pre-school was suddenly easier to bring to mind than the last few hours.

Barbara's legs were strangled by vines, a fact only her eyes could verify. Whatever Ivy had given her hadn't made her arms numb in turn. Her muscles ached, bulging as though they'd break through her armor and rip apart Kevlar.

Dirt stained her gloves. At her waist stood rows of potted plants, everything from tomatoes to Venus fly traps.

Perhaps she should have at least let Nightwing tag along.

"Getting tired?" Pamela appeared as if from thin air. She placed a hand on Barbara's shoulder and squeezed it.

Psychic control of plants, an ability to force growth unnaturally, immunity to toxins-Barbara's mind whirled with facts while her body remained statue still.

"It seems you bats have some uses." Ivy curled a slender green finger through a lock of Barbara's hair.

Wax lips, Barbara thought, Bruce's voice echoing between her skull. Should have had-

With one quick hand movement, Ivy pulled Batgirl's face upward, gentle if not for the hard look in her eyes.

"You've been working so hard." Ivy's voice was a whisper, her face centimeters from Barbara's own. "Perhaps I'll keep you around."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ivy, but there's no point in kidding ourselves. She has done terrible stuff like this in canon.


End file.
